Justice League Movie FanFix
by Evan Vaughn
Summary: A redo of the Justice League Film, taking into account what happens in BvS. This version features the entire original team lineup, including Martian Manhunter and Hal Jordan.


Title: Justice League FanFix

Credit: by

Author: Evan Rodriguez

Draft date: 09.07.2018

Foreword:

In the immortal words of RDJ: "So, uh, here's the deal..."

I saw Justice League. Hated it. So, being me, my mind started racing about ways to "fix it". They all center around a massive villain change. So here's the pitch...

Same setup as established: Superman is dead, Batman senses a looming threat that requires the abilities of very special individuals. He recruits Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, and I'm adding Martian Manhunter, because I like him. You'll see why in a second. The world is struggling to adjust to life without Superman when an alien invasion begins, led by none other than Superman himself.

But wait! How is he back? Why is he a bad guy? And where did he get that bitchin black suit?

Well, I guess I'll tell you. But first some things to Google to help visualize the story:

Desaad

Parademons

Martian Manhunter (look for his powers)

Apokolips

Boom Tubes

Superman was brought back to life by Desaad, Darkseid's chief torturer. Superman's memory was wiped and replaced with a fake one on Apokolips, just like in an episode of Superman: The Animated Series.

"Legacy" to be specific. And just like in that episode, as Flash says; "Lois... she's the key."

So without further ado...

EXT METROPOLIS STREETS - DAY

A beautiful day in the city. The hustle and bustle is intoxicating. People catching trains, ordering food, filing paperwork, children playing tag on the sidewalk. One could watch forever and never learn all the city has to offer.

Suddenly there's a crack! A hole opens up in the sky, then another one, and another. Pretty soon the population takes notice. They stop working, playing, laughing, moving, to see these... these... Tubes. Boom Tubes. They hum with energy as they litter the city skies. The people of Metropolis look up and...

Parademons. Hundreds, no... Thousands of them rip through the skies out of these portals.

INT DAILY PLANET OFFICE - DAY

PERRY WHITE sits in his office when he notices the creatures flying outside his window. He looks out and sighs. Not again. He grabs his coat and gets up, trying to get the attention of his panicking employees.

PERRY

Everyone remain calm and leave in an orderly fashion. Come on, leave your stuff here. Only the essentials everybody, let's go!

Across the room at her desk is LOIS LANE, who looks to her friend and photographer JIMMY OLSEN. When everyone else see's a crisis, she sees a scoop.

JIMMY

I know that look. Don't do what I think you're gonna do.

LOIS

I need your help on this.

Perry walks over and sees the look on her face too.

PERRY

Don't even think about it Lois! We're leaving like everybody else.

LOIS

You know I'm not like everybody else sir. I'm going out there.

PERRY

Dammit you're gonna get yourself killed!

LOIS

I can look after myself.

She opens her purse to reveal a snub nose revolver.

PERRY

I didn't know you were packing. Do you bring that to work every day?

LOIS

Ever since I met Lombard I knew pepper spray wasn't gonna cut it.

PERRY

Oh yeah...

He looks to Jimmy.

PERRY

One good picture, then you get her the hell out of there, understood?

Jimmy gives a salute.

INT BATCAVE - DAY

The entire Justice League, freshly assembled, is gathered around the Batcomputer watching the chaos on the streets of Metropolis. Parademons are shooting indiscriminately into crowds of passerby who run for cover. Not all of them make it. BATMAN and the rest of the league are still in civilian clothes, except for CYBORG. MARTIAN MANHUNTER transforms from a middle aged man into his true green form, and FLASH runs off and comes back in costume.

BATMAN

Everyone gear up, we're headed to the jet.

FLASH

What about me I'm already geared up.

BATMAN

Don't wait for us.

Flash nods and runs out of the cave.

BATMAN (CONT'D)

Wait! Dammit!

WONDER WOMAN

What?

BATMAN

He forgot to take a communicator.

MARTIAN MANHUNTER

You did tell him not to wait.

BATMAN

I know what I said! Let's hurry, maybe we can catch up.

EXT METROPOLIS - DAY

The Air Force meets the Parademons with fire and fury. One plane is piloted by none other than HAL JORDAN.

HAL

There's too many of them!

He's right. For every one they kill three more seem to take it's place. Yet he doesn't give up. He keeps firing into the swarm and killing more. A whole group of them stick themselves to the plane. Hal spins to try to get them off, and all but one are bucked off. The last Parademon punches through the glass and grabs Hal by the neck. Hal scrapes the plane against a building and kills the Parademon, and also damaging the left wing. Jordan ejects and the plane crashes into another Parademon before colliding with a building. Hal tries to pull his parachute, but it's jammed and he's falling fast. Hal has no recourse but to scream like a little girl before...

He's rescued by Flash, who jumps off a building, catches him, and runs down the opposite building before gently sitting him down.

FLASH

Are you okay?

He looks around quickly before getting an answer.

FLASH (CONT'D)

Look you need to get yourself to safety.

HAL

No! I want to fight, I want to help.

FLASH

The best way you can help right now is to get other people to a safe place and hang tight. Alright? This is a really important job that I'm trusting you with, do you think you can do it?

HAL

Yes but...

FLASH

Notimegottagobye.

Flash runs off without another word.

INT BATJET - DAY

The League sits in the jet on it's way to the city.

CYBORG

So what's the plan?

BATMAN

I'm thinking.

AQUAMAN

Drop me off in the water.

BATMAN

What?

AQUAMAN

Drop me off in the ocean.

BATMAN

Now is not the time for a nice swim. Hey, what are you doing?

MARTIAN

He is Aquaman. Perhaps water makes him stronger.

AQUAMAN

Okay first of all, we really need to change that name because I hate it. Second, I have a plan. Just trust me and open the door.

BATMAN

Hope you know what you're doing.

Batman opens the rear door and Aquaman jumps out.

MARTIAN

Sea-Man?

WONDER

Look alive team. We're here.

They've finally arrived at the city and see all the hell breaking loose. Even from here they can see Flash zipping back and forth killing all the Parademons he can. But he's getting tired. He's slowing down, taking breaks.

BATMAN

Martian, meet up with Flash and give him one of these.

Batman throws him a communicator. Martian Manhunter nods and phases through the floor of the jet.

BATMAN (CONT'D)

Forgot he could do that.

EXT METROPOLIS - DAY

Martian Manhunter begins flying down to where Flash is, or more accurately, where he's going. On his way, his form constantly shifts, like fluid as he fights various Parademons. He knocks them all out of the sky.

INT BATJET - DAY

BATMAN

You two are with me.

CYBORG

What are we doing?

BATMAN

You're keeping these things off me while I try to plug up those holes.

CYBORG

Got it.

Batman presses a button to open the hatch in the roof. Wonder Woman instantly jumps out and Cyborg climbs the built in ladder, only poking his head out.

EXT BATJET - DAY

Sure enough, the roof is covered with Parademons trying to eat the jet, Wonder Woman is slicing through them with her sword. Cyborg's arm turns into a cannon and he begins blasting Parademons off the roof. Several of them try to get in through the hatch and pull Cyborg by his head, he's rescued by Wonder Woman.

Batman blasts the Boom Tube ahead of him with machine guns and missiles, destroying the technology keeping it open.

WONDER

For a man who doesn't kill, he has a lot of firepower.

INT BATJET - DAY

Batman sighs with relief.

BATMAN

One down...

He looks around and sees hundreds of similar portals flooding our world with these monsters.

BATMAN

A few more to go.

EXT METROPOLIS STREETS - DAY

Flash stops by a grocery store to chug a bottle of water. He's exhausted. He must have killed a thousand of these things already but they just keep coming. Flash puts his hands on his knees and stops to take a breath.

Then he begins running. He sees a Parademon about to kill a child. Flash destroys it instantly.

MARTIAN (O.S.)

Barry, stop moving!

What!? Where did that come from? Barry stops, looks around, and sees no one there but the kid.

FLASH

Hello? Who's there?

MARTIAN (O.S.)

It's me Barry. Just stop running for a minute so I can find you.

FLASH

Alright but make it quick. These things are everywhere.

MARTIAN (O.S.)

I'm aware.

Flash sees Martian Manhunter fly down, destroying every Parademon that comes at him with his telekinesis. He lands in front of Flash.

FLASH

That was impressive. So what's up? Time is of the essence here.

MARTIAN

We need to coordinate.

He hands Barry a communicator. Barry quickly takes his mask off, puts the communicator in his ear, and puts the mask back on.

FLASH

Hey Batman, sorry I forgot to get one of these before I left. I've just been fighting bugs since I got here, what about you?

BATMAN (O.S.)

You need to stop fighting.

FLASH

Come again?

BATMAN (O.S.)

You're the most qualified for crowd control.

FLASH

But...

BATMAN (O.S.)

Listen to me! We all have our role to play. Wonder Woman and Cyborg are keeping me covered while I try to destroy these portals. Martian, I want you to go inside one of them to discover the source of the technology. Maybe we can get an advantage.

MARTIAN

Understood.

Martian Manhunter turns invisible.

FLASH

Whoa. How many powers does that guy have?

He thinks for a second. There's someone unaccounted for.

FLASH (CONT'D)

Wait, where's Aquaman?

CYBORG (O.S.)

He jumped into the ocean.

FLASH

Why'd he do that? Does the water make his stronger or something?

CYBORG (O.S.)

He said he had a plan.

FLASH

Hope that plan involves helping us at some point.

INT BATJET - DAY

Batman maneuvers the jet to avoid large herds of Parademons, but they continue to litter the windshield, some punching and some biting. Bruce activates the windshield wipers to little effect.

BATMAN

I need visibility!

WONDER WOMAN (O.S.)

On it!

Suddenly the lasso cracks like a whip on the backs of the incessant creatures, knocking them off one by one. Batman takes the opportunity to launch another volley of missiles at the nearby Boom Tube, which doesn't seem to slow the armies pouring out at all.

BATMAN

New plan. We need...

Bruce is cut off by the jet being ripped in half. But how?

Batman ejects and...

EXT METROPOLIS PARK - DAY

Glides down to safety next to Cyborg and Wonder Woman, who all land in the same general vicinity.

The wreckage falls around them and...

SUPERMAN looms high above them sporting a full black costume and cape with a Red Lightning Bolt on his chest. It looks like a double S. He smiles at his prey. Wonder Woman and Cyborg stare in awe. How is he alive?

Batman's prepared for this.

BATMAN

Flash! Aquaman! Regroup, we need you here now!

Superman flies into a rage and dive bombs the group. Wonder Woman jumps up to meet him, leading to them colliding in the sky. Diana goes flying back down and Superman back up. Cyborg uses his jet feet and grabs Batman before Wonder Woman can crush him. They fly behind a monument of Superman and Cyborg lets him down.

Superman recovers from the blow. He looks pissed.

Flash shows up behind Batman. He can barely catch his breath.

FLASH

What now? I thought I was crowd control.

Batman points up at the Parademons.

BATMAN

You see that crowd? Control it.

FLASH

Why here?

BATMAN

Superman's back.

Flash looks up.

FLASH

Oh, is that who that is? Huh, he looks different. Did he get a new cape?

CYBORG

He's evil now.

FLASH

Oh shit, really?

BATMAN

You need to keep those things off us while we apprehend him.

FLASH

You're gonna apprehend him, how?

SUPERMAN

Good question.

Turns out Superman could hear their entire conversation. Flash runs off.

Superman stays hovering above the other two.

SUPERMAN (CONT'D)

Go ahead. Run. I'll even give you a head start.

BATMAN

Cyborg. Play something only he can hear.

SUPERMAN

What?

All of a sudden Cyborg's arms transform into a singular sound cannon which blasts a high frequency that damages Superman's ear drums. Superman falls to the ground, forced on his knees.

EXT METROPOLIS STREETS - DAY

Lois and Jimmy slowly make their way to the park where they saw the Bat-Jet crash. Peeking their heads around the corner, Jimmy readies his camera and zooms in on the battle.

JIMMY

Is that... Superman?

LOIS

Let me see that!

She grabs the camera from him. She zooms in all the way and sure enough, that's Superman receiving some kind of... attack from Cyborg.

LOIS (CONT'D)

We need to get in there!

JIMMY

No we need to leave! You heard Perry. I got the picture, now it's time to go!

LOIS

They're hurting him!

JIMMY

What are we gonna do? Shoot a superhero with your revolver! If they can take down Superman they'd wipe the floor with us.

LOIS

We have to try.

JIMMY

We don't even know why they're attacking him. Maybe...

LOIS

Maybe what?

Suddenly Hal Jordan runs up behind them.

HAL

You can't be here!

JIMMY

That's what I'm trying to tell her.

HAL

Come with me, we need to get you somewhere safe.

LOIS

No! I'm not leaving without him.

HAL

Without who?

EXT METROPOLIS PARK - DAY

Superman's ears have begun to bleed as Wonder Woman begins tying him up with the Lasso of Truth. She pulls his hands behind his back and wraps the rope around them.

His eyes go white hot as he laser blasts through ten buildings, demolishing Cyborg's hands and ending the sound. Cyborg doesn't feel a thing.

He turns his arms into sledgehammers and begins whaling on Superman, whose hands are still perfectly tied. Wonder Woman is also getting a few hits in when the Parademons begin attacking them and they have to fight them off. Superman smiles. He dislocates his thumb to escape the bonds. When his hand is free, he pops his thumb back into place and looks Batman in the eye.

EXT METROPOLIS STREETS - DAY

Hal and Lois watch all this unfold while Jimmy nervously looks around.

HAL

If that's really Superman, then there's nothing we can do for him now.

LOIS

After all he's done for us?

HAL

We can't help him! Unless you know something we don't.

Lois hesitates.

HAL (CONT'D)

That's what I thought. Now come on we have to...

Suddenly a Parademon lands across the street and starts making clicking noises as it looks inside a restaurant.

HAL (CONT'D)

Oh shit. I left a kid in there.

JIMMY

What do we do?

HAL

I'm gonna distract that thing and you two get the kid somewhere safe.

JIMMY

Are you serious? That monster will kill you!

HAL

Not if I kill it first.

EXT METROPOLIS PARK - DAY

Superman is inches away from Batman. He grabs the hero by the throat and picks him up.

WONDER

No!

Wonder Woman and Cyborg fight their way towards Batman. Superman doesn't look bothered.

SUPERMAN

Any last words?

BATMAN

You shouldn't give a man last words, he might think of something clever.

Batman tries to stab Superman in the neck with a Kryptonite Scalpel. Superman moves and ends up being stabbed in the shoulder instead. He howls in pain and drops Batman.

The Kryptonite infects his body like a poison, knocking him to his knees once more.

EXT METROPOLIS STREETS - DAY

Hal shoots the Parademon in the back of the head to no effect. But it did get his attention. The Parademon turns to see Hal waving at him and fires back with his laser cannon. Hal ducks and fires back.

INT RESTAURANT - DAY

Lois runs into the restaurant and finds the kid who doesn't stop hiding.

LOIS

It's okay, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm gonna get you somewhere safe...

JIMMY

Come on kid, hurry up, we gotta move!

LOIS

Jimmy, not helping.

HAL (O.S.)

A little help!

EXT METROPOLIS STREETS - DAY

The Parademon is on top of Hal trying to eat him.

LOIS

Hey!

The Parademon turns to glance at her. Then back at his prey.

LOIS

Uh...

JIMMY

Use your gun!

LOIS

Oh yeah, right!

Lois pulls out the gun and begins shooting at the back of the creature. This only seems to annoy it. He hisses and roars at her and then...

CHOMP!

The creature takes a bullet to the mouth, spitting it's green blood all over Hal.

Hal begins screaming.

JIMMY

Ew.

LOIS

Sorry.

EXT METROPOLIS PARK - DAY

Superman pulls the Kryptonite out of his shoulder. He's furious now.

The Parademon swarm has reached critical mass. Cyborg and Wonder Woman can barely see in front of them, they just keep piling on. Flash has stopped moving completely because he's so exhausted. In the eye of the storm is a recovering Superman.

Just when all hope seems lost, the ground starts shaking and Parademons can be heard screaming in the distance. The swarm attacking our heroes stop and look around. Superman is the only one who can see what's happening, but he's not even sure what he's looking at.

Suddenly, an army of giant crustaceans emerge from behind the nearby buildings, and the Parademons make that their new primary target. Unfortunately for them, the creatures are obliterated by these giant crabs, whose pincers grab anything in range and even eat several of them whole. And atop the Mama Crab is none other than Aquaman, to the rescue.

Flash is panting on the floor, but he sits up to see this spectacle.

FLASH

And people say Aquaman is useless.

AQUAMAN (O.S.)

Wait, who says that?

SUPERMAN

Enough of this! Destroy them!

The Parademons scatter like ants.

SUPERMAN

What are you...

He looks up to see Martian Manhunter holding some kind of alien remote.

MARTIAN

Found the off switch.

With the press of a button, all portals close instantly. One even cuts a Parademon trying to enter in half. Superman screams and flies at the Martian.

He goes for the throat, but his hand goes right through him.

SUPERMAN

How?

MARTIAN

I change my density at will. You want to see what else I can do?

He puts both hands on Superman's temples.

MARTIAN

Show me your mind.

Superman screams in pain as J'onn enters...

EXT SUPERMAN'S MIND - DARKNESS

Superman's mind appears to be an endless abyss. He sees Clark off in the distance and goes towards him.

SUPERMAN

Where are we? What did you do to me? I feel... different.

MARTIAN

We are in the deepest recesses of your subconscious. It's strange, most people fill this void with cherished memories or repressed feelings, but for you I see nothing.

SUPERMAN

Perhaps my subconscious is fending off an invader.

MARTIAN

Perhaps. If that is the case, it will be a contest of will.

SUPERMAN

You don't stand a chance. When I expel you from my head, I will enjoy studying your corpse.

MARTIAN

I can see your every thought. Your past is... hazy. Like a fog covers your entire soul.

SUPERMAN

What do you mean?

MARTIAN

What is your earliest memory?

SUPERMAN

I don't answer to you.

MARTIAN

You don't know.

SUPERMAN

Of course I know! It was...

MARTIAN

Hazy. Like every other memory that was implanted in you.

SUPERMAN

What?

MARTIAN

I've seen a mind like yours only once before. He was a sleeper agent sent to spy on me and my family. His memories were entirely fabricated so that he would better suit his masters.

SUPERMAN

No. It can't be!

MARTIAN

What is your earliest memory?

SUPERMAN

My birth!

MARTIAN

No one remembers their birth.

SUPERMAN

Well... I do.

MARTIAN

Show me.

The Martian waves his arm and the scene changes. They move to the moment of Clark's birth... but everything's wrong. They're not on Krypton, they're on...

EXT APOKOLIPS - NIGHT

A fiery hellscape. The slave population is malnourished and broken, the fight in them extinguished. The armies keep order through pure fear. Those who step out of line are flogged in the streets. Giant tornadoes of fire from the earth's core shoot up throughout the surface.

INT APOKOLIPS ROOM - NIGHT

Amidst all of this, is the room. The birth of Superman. The mother lies on the stone bed surrounded by shadowy figures. The mother herself is all but invisible as she screams through the pain. The fire burns right outside the window, J'onn flinches from the heat.

SUPERMAN

I... I don't remember their faces.

MARTIAN

Hazy. All of your memories are like this Superman.

SUPERMAN

That is not my name.

MARTIAN

What is your name?

SUPERMAN

I... I...

MARTIAN

They didn't even give you a name. Sloppy.

SUPERMAN

I was an infant. This proves nothing.

MARTIAN

You want me to show you another one?

SUPERMAN

I want you out of my head!

The memory shatters and we're back to...

EXT SUPERMAN'S MIND - DARKNESS

The abyss. Superman is nowhere to be seen. The Martian looks around.

MARTIAN

You know you can't win.

SUPERMAN (O.S.)

On the contrary. If this is my subconscious, then I can do whatever I want. You seem to have a problem with fire. I wonder why that is.

Martian Manhunter's eyes go wide as he begins to feel a burning sensation across his skin. Then he bursts into flames.

EXT METROPOLIS SKY - DAY

J'onn screams and really believes his skin is on fire. He lets go of Superman, who grabs him by the throat. Superman begins choking the life out of him.

SUPERMAN

What's the matter? Can't phase away if I've already got you?

The Martian tries to break free.

SUPERMAN (CONT'D)

You won't even live to regret getting in my head. Do you even know what I am? I am the right hand to Lord Darkseid. I am the one who will bring order to this universe. I am a god, fool!

Wonder Woman jumps up to where they are and tackles Superman all the way to the ground, leaving a crater in the park.

EXT METROPOLIS STREETS - DAY

Hal is still covered by the Parademon.

HAL

Someone get this thing off me!

LOIS

I'm coming. Jimmy help me move the body.

JIMMY

Ew ew ew.

Together they push the Parademon off of Hal, who got a broken rib from the experience.

HAL

I can't move. Feels like I'm made of glass.

LOIS

Jimmy, help him up and get him and the kid out of here.

JIMMY

What about you?

EXT METROPOLIS PARK - DAY

Wonder Woman gets up first and backs up from the downed Clark. He just looks even more furious than before. Every member of the Justice League surrounds him now, including a barely recovered Martian and an exhausted Flash. Superman sees these weak links and grins.

He goes for Flash first, but he runs away to a rooftop. Superman switches his attention to J'onn.

He goes for a punch, but The Martian becomes rock hard. When his fist makes contact, every window in a mile radius shatters, as does his knuckle. With bone exposed, Superman yells out when Aquaman stabs him in the leg with his trident, which barely pierces the skin. Aquaman uses the Trident to keep Superman still while Wonder Woman goes in with the Lasso. Aquaman summons lightning into the Trident, shocking Superman and bringing him to down to a knee.

Thinking fast, Superman rips the Trident out and jabs it at her. She wraps the rope around it and wrenches it from his good hand, then punches him in the mouth, causing a minor earthquake. He spits blood in her eye and tosses Aquaman across the park.

Martian Manhunter turns back to normal and punches Clark with a stone hand, which is too heavy to keep up. He uses his other hand to lift it again and hit Superman. Wonder Woman wipes the blood from her eye and unsheathes her sword.

Superman does his war cry and uses his laser vision on her. She tries to block it with her shield, which sends her flying back. The Martian goes in for another punch which is blocked by Clark's good hand. He tries to throw another punch with his bad one, which is blocked by The Martian. J'onn squeezes it and Clark cries.

While he's weak, The Martian changes his density so that he can reach into Superman's chest and find his heart. The heart begins beating like a jackhammer with J'onn's hand clamped around it. He squeezes ever so gently to lull Superman to sleep. Superman screams and blasts J'onn full on in the face with his laser vision, sending him flying.

Superman collapses to his knees, spent by the effort. Cyborg goes in while he's down.

He begins smacking Superman with his sledgehammer arms, which are both promptly ripped off by Clark. He kicks Cyborg across the park.

Flash is still sitting atop the roof, trying to control his breathing. Almost Zen like. He opens his eyes and runs all the way down the skyscraper and across the park to land one powerful blow...

Only to get tripped by Superman and flung across the park.

The Batmobile finally arrives and unleashes a volley of missiles at him, which barely cause him to stagger. Superman chucks one of the missiles back, and destroys the Batmobile with Bruce inside. Batman is out for the count.

Aquaman rushes back and begins throwing punch after punch, but Superman is too fast, dodging every blow. He gets behind Aquaman and...

BREAKS HIS NECK!

BATMAN

No!

Superman turns back to the Batmobile, and Batman is badly injured. Clark begins walking over to him.

SUPERMAN

You're finished. All your friends lie broken and defeated.

WONDER

Not all.

She gives him another punch in the eye, forcing it closed. She hits him again and again in different parts of his body. Any attempt at a hit from Superman is expertly countered by Wonder Woman, who is too quick for him. She targets his shoulder that was stabbed with the Kryptonite and the leg that was pierced by the Trident.

Wonder Woman dislocates his bad shoulder and he howls in pain. He lies defeated, broken.

SUPERMAN

Wait... I... I know you.

Wonder Woman stops hitting him.

WONDER

He's remembering. Bruce! He's...

SUPERMAN

You're Diana. How do I know that?

WONDER

Because you're a hero. You're on our side. Take my hand and we can help you. It's not too late to fix what they have done.

SUPERMAN

I... I killed a man.

WONDER

I know, I know. But we can...

SUPERMAN

It felt wrong.

WONDER

Good. That means you're still you.

SUPERMAN

I'm so sorry...

He goes in for a kiss. She's not quick enough to push him off.

Lois is running behind them, but stops when she sees them kissing.

Superman pinches her nostrils and in one swift inhale, sucks all the oxygen out of her lungs. With the extra puff, he blows her back with his freeze breath, leaving her freezing and gasping for air.

Wonder Woman is down.

Superman turns his attention back to Batman and...

He's gone. Vanished from the cockpit.

Superman relocates his shoulder. He notices Lois out of the corner of his eye, too scared to run away.

LOIS

Clark?

SUPERMAN

What did you call me?

LOIS

Your real name. I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to call you that when you're... Um, where'd you get the new suit?

SUPERMAN

My father made me this.

LOIS

I... thought he was dead.

SUPERMAN

My father? He is a god.

LOIS

Oh.

SUPERMAN

Do I know you?

LOIS

What? Clark, It's me.

SUPERMAN

I feel like I know you. How can that be? We've never met.

LOIS

It's me... Lois Lane.

Her voice trails off.

SUPERMAN

Lois... Lane.

EXT METROPOLIS ROOFTOP - DAY

Martian Manhunter carries Batman to the roof before collapsing with exhaustion. Batman has a broken ankle and J'onn has a burn mark running across his face.

BATMAN

Where are the others? Did you just leave them there?!

MARTIAN

I couldn't help all of them. You needed me the most.

BATMAN

Arthur needed you.

MARTIAN

He's dead! Bruce...

BATMAN

Spit it out.

MARTIAN

We lost.

As if on cue, the portals open back up, and the army that came before is nothing compared to the one they see now.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
